T
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: How Harrys patronus came out a stag. Harry, James and Lilly have one last idilic day fluff


The ride of Prongs

It was August Lilly sat out in the garden with Harry leaned against her. James was in his shed busy with his wood work. Smiling Lilly looked down at her son as he sat playing with three hand painted wooded animals. A black dog, a wolf and a rat all hand been made by James.

"Moony" said Harry pickling up the wolf.

"That right Uncle Moony" said Lilly.

Then the shed door opened and James came out carrying a painted wooden stag.

. "Well all complete now, sat let's go for a ride" he said.

"What do you mean by a ride?" Lilly asked.

"I will transform and you and Harry can sit on my back" James replied with a grin

"How ride? Asked Harry

"Well it is a nice day ok but don't you dare run to fast James Potter or I'll curse you from here to next Christmas".

"I wouldn't do that Lilly, promise" he said.

Picking Harry up the pair walked to the wood close to their home, it was owned by a wizard with muggle repelling charms all over it. Harry watched with amazement as James transformed into a stag.

"Daddy stag Harry stag".

"That right Daddy can become a stag, maybe Harry stag then you're a big boy".

Getting on Harry sat encircled in Lilly's arms on his back. James set off running lightly over the ground through the wood full of summer greenery. Harry gazed around him as they ran happily giggling. Reaching a clearing Lilly shipped off leaving Harry on James's back, and then she took a picture of them both, Harry smiling James looking regal and proud. Then she joined in the camera talking a picture of all three Prongs with both Lilly and Harry on his back.

James took the pair home turning back when they reached the garden.

"Fun stag ride again?" asked Harry.

"We'll se Harry we'll se come on now tea time" said James picking him up.

A few days later the photo of the three in the woods joined another on the mantle piece. The photo was of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs in a circle with Harry sat in its middle. Padfoot was laid at Harry's feet, Prongs stood regally behind him, Wormatil next to him and Mooney on his left.

That nigh James carried Harry up to bed placing all four wooden figures where Harry could see them.

12 years later.

Harry sat in a chair on Lupin's office it had been three days since he had helped Sirius to escape. Then Lupin walked in carrying on old wooden box, the pair chatted then Harry asked.

"I know my Dad was a stag but I didn't know that until yesterday, how come my patronus came out a stag?"

"Harry that's because you did know you always have you just didn't remember. In here are some things your father gave me to keep safe in case anything happed. I am now able to give them back".

Harry opened the box to find four wooden figures a black dog, a wolf, a rat and a stag. Harry gazed at them then something surfaced.

"I remember these, a garden its summer and I'm sat on a rug next to my mom it's her, were sat just sat. She playing with me with these figures" said Harry.

Lupin smiled at this.

"I am glad you remember your father made these for you when you were a baby he made two sets on case anything happened. This is the original he asked me to look after".

Harry turned his attention back to the box taking out a photograph and gasped, it was off him and Lilly on James back. Another was off them surrounded by all four friends in their animal forms. Harry tried to blink the tears away but couldn't as all the figures were smiling at him.

"I remember that day I've dreamed it me riding a stag now I know it's a memory, both of them" he said.

"Your father wanted that picture taking it was a risk but I had taken the potion so I was no threat. James said nothing would happen it sat on the mantle piece. The second well it was taken in the august before… you were happy that day" said Lupin.

"Thank you it's nice that now I know why it's a stag" said Harry.

"Now then one more thing to the figures say awaken and they will move for you only you thought, James was gifted at woodwork. There the best things be made he made them with love, well goodbye Harry".

Harry left taking the figures out to lawn to sit and think.

"Awaken" he said.

All moved the wolf and dog throwing their heads back and the stag ran round proudly.

"Thanks Dad" Harry said.

He watched as Prongs ran across the grass thinking back to that day 12 years ago when he rode with Prongs.


End file.
